


Sentiment

by FoxyDysphoria



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyDysphoria/pseuds/FoxyDysphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Rocket to help him set up some tech stuff, and they start talking about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Here's a short little one-shot to keep you all happy while I'm writing chapter two of Seared! Hope you enjoy!

    "Y'know, Quill, this is hands-down one of the dumbest things you've ever had me do," Rocket commented as he clicked keys on one of the laptops they'd found on a bazaar-world. "I mean, this stuff's so primitive compared to... well just about everything else we have on this ship."

    Peter frowned, "I know that. But nothing on our ship runs Windows 8, and we need that to play any games in our downtime. Plus, we need a connection to Terra's internet to use it too. So that's why you're here, Mr. Mechanic."

    Rocket groaned at the annoying nickname, "You know, Quill," he paused, "that I hate nicknames. 'Sides, I'm an engineer, not a d'ast mechanic."

    "Yeah, I know. I'm just..." Peter paused. "Damn, it's hard being in a relationship with an introverted raccoon."

    Rocket frowned at this. He wasn't explicitly _trying_ to make things hard on Peter... He just had a lot of difficulty opening up to pretty much anyone. "Pete... I'm not trying to be a dick, alright? It's just... hard for me. I ain't used to any of this."

    Peter sighed and turned around, flopping down on his bed. The bed that he'd offered to share with Rocket many a time, only to be turned down. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't even in a relationship, "Yeah, I know... and you're not  _one-hundred percent_ a dick. Maybe twelve percent," he rolled over so he could meet Rocket's gaze. "It's probably my fault, honestly. I'm just not used to taking things slow; not used to having an actual _relationship,_ " he hesitated, the expression on his face almost remorseful. "All those one-night-stands make you realize just how pathetic you were when you actually meet the right person."

    The raccoon sighed and flattened his ears, "Pete... Ya' ain't pathetic, and it isn't your fault. It's just-I kinda.... I have trust issues, you know that."

    Peter nodded, lowering his gaze. "Yeah, I know..." the half-Terran hesitated. "It's just... we've known each other for over a year now."

    Rocket's ears went even lower, if that was possible, "Peter, you know you matter more than anything else in my life, right?"

    This got Peter's attention. "Wait... Really?"

    "Of course, ya' jack ass," Rocket grinned and hopped off the chair he was standing on, "I wouldn't've said it, if I didn't mean it."

   Peter just stared at the raccoon, slightly shocked. That was the most sentimental thing he'd ever heard Rocket say. "I... wow... that's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," he paused deliberately, grinning when he saw Rocket's frown. "But... I feel the same about you, y'know."

    Rocket hopped up onto the bed and sat in front of Peter, "Thanks, Pete..." he ran over to lay by Peter's side. "And thanks for givin' me a chance, too."

    Peter smiled happily as they both lied there, staring at each other with the dumbest grins on their faces, happy as could be. And for once, they shared a good night's sleep.

    


End file.
